


Ice Cream

by Lucchan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Kinda Fluffy, M/M, angry mark is kinda cute, ice cream is important, lumark, markhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 11:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14543757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucchan/pseuds/Lucchan
Summary: Then, Mark remembered. He couldn't believe he got angry with Yukhei over a freaking ice cream.





	Ice Cream

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I'm here at 3/4 am ~ No regrets tho!
> 
> And as always, English is not my first language, sorry if there's any mistakes ~
> 
> Give Mark some ice cream
> 
> My twitter ♡: @xiuwantsme

First of all, Mark was tired. No, exhausted. 

He was having a long, hard, tough week. Especial thanks to college.  
Spending hours and hours at library everyday was killing the shit out of him, but it was necessary.

All Mark wanted was to go home, take a long shower, order some pizza, and finally, eat his favorite ice cream. It was there on the fridge, waiting for him only.

And he needed to sleep too, of course, good point. 

So, when Mark arrived, barely alive because why the hell they lived on third floor, he was relieved. Nothing could ruin his friday night.

Well, except for...

"Hey!" Yukhei greeted him, getting off the couch to give him a tight hug, almost taking him off the floor.

Well, of couse his boyfriend and also roommate was there.

Mark smiled. They barely saw each other this week, he missed him.

"Hi, please don't break my bones" He said back, making both of them laugh. 

"I'm sorry" Yukhei let him go. "I missed you"

A lot, actually. Mark was basically coming home to sleep, nothing else.

"I know I look like a zombie, but I'm happy too, ok? Don't doubt me"

"I would never" Yukhei smiled again, kissing the other's forehead, making him feel warm inside. That's exactly what he needed. 

Even if Mark wanted so badly to kiss him, to cuddle until he'd fall asleep, basic human necessities first.

"I'll take a shower, could you order the pizza for me?"

"Sure, babe"

"Thank you" Mark gave him a peck in the lips and went to his bedroom.

Well, he indeed took a long shower, making him feel like a real person again. He came back to the living room wearing an oversized hoodie that obviously didn't belong to him.

And that's it. There they were, cuddling on the couch, eating pizza, watching some crap variety show they didn't care about, only enjoying their company and feeling relaxed. 

With Yukhei's fingers running through his hair, Mark felt like he could fall asleep at any moment, until he suddenly remembered.

"Oh, my ice cream"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I want my ice cream, the one we bought like one week ago, I forgot about it but I could really use it right now"

"The one with the blue label?"

"Yeah, that one"

Mark didn't understood why he needed so many information. He didn't noticed how his boyfriend was suddenly uncomfortable, though.

"I ate it... Yesterday"

Mark stared at him for a few seconds in complete silence.

"Excuse me?"

"I thought you didn't wanted anymore!"

"I can't believe you did that! I thought about this damn ice cream the whole day!" Mark got off his embrace, moving away and keeping a good distance on the couch.

"I'm sorry!" He really was. But what the damn hell he could do right now?

"I had a horrible week, all I fucking wanted was a fucking ice cream" Now he was clearly pissed off. Deep down Mark knew how dramatic his reaction was, but he was too tired to care.

Seeing him curse twice in a single sentence was a real bad sign, Yukhei knew he was fucked. 

"I'm sorry, I really am" It didn't matter that he was doing his best puppy eyes look, or how regretful his voice sounded. Mark was frustrated. 

About ice cream, yeah.

"I don't wanna know. Good night" He got up and went straight to his bedroom, minding enough to slam the door.

Yukhei couldn't believe this really happened. He fucked up... by eating ice cream...

Even if they were roommates, their bedroom wasn't shared, each one got their own.

But they used to sleep together frequently...

Not happening tonight, though.

Mark fell asleep quickly since he was exhausted, but Yukhei kept wide awake, feeling guilty even if he knew Mark could've overreacted.

He just wanted to make him happy.

**

Next morning, Mark woke up feeling recovered, but kinda lonely, forgetting about why he was alone.

Then, Mark remembered. He couldn't believe he got angry with Yukhei over a freaking ice cream.

Well, now he was embarrassed, knowing he should probably apologize. That's what exhaustion does to people.

He checked his phone and it was past 10 already. A good night of sleep, finally.

It took like 15 minutes to get out of the room, still feeling reluctant and embarrassed. 

He found Yukhei at the kitchen, who seemed to be up for way longer, both keeping quiet while making eye contact. 

"Good morning" Yukhei said, not resisting and smiling at him.

"Good morning" He said back with a half smile.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I'm way better right now"

"That's great!"

Silence.

Awkwardness. 

Awkward silence.

Well, Mark thought they should get over with this already.

"I'm sorry for last night, I was tired. So I ended up being childish and stupid"

Yukhei seemed surprised. Was it wrong to find him terribly cute right now? His messy hair and the oversized shirt just made it worse.

"It's okay, I understand. What I did wasn't cool too" His smile got wider when Mark came closer, giving him a hug. He looked up to see Yukhei's face properly and eventually kissed him, nice and slow. "I won't mess up with your ice cream ever again"

"Shut up" They laughed, both knowing he was kidding.

"Actually, I got something for you"

"What?"

"Well..." Yukhei didn't want to let him go and wanted to kiss him again, but not now. He went straight to the fridge and opened, showing a lot of exemplars of the blue label ice cream.

"What? When?" Mark was confused, but extremely happy. His cute wide smile said it all.

"Like an hour ago?" 

"Why?"

"Sooo many questions" Yukhei rolled his eyes, holding the other's hand and pulling him to a hug again. "You've been through a lot lately, you're hard-working, you deserve it. And that's my way to apologize too" He was caressing Mark's cheek, making him blush a little.

"I love you" it was all he could say right know, even if his heart was bursting in joy. 

"I know, and I love you too" They kissed again, less sweetly this time, momentarily forgetting about the ice cream.

More important stuff on their minds.


End file.
